Alex'sFiasco
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Alex does some stupid stuff.


It was a bright sunny day in Waverly Place, Pittsburg. Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, and Mr. and Mrs. Russo were at a garage sale. Max was talking to someone in charge of the sale about some fart in a jar he wanted to buy. "Look, if it's a garage sale, then why isn't it in the garage?" Max asked, being retarded as usual.

"Max!" Alex said, behind him. "Please hurry up and purchase your fart in a jar! You're holding up the God damn line!"

"Alex!" Harper protested. "Don't ever say words like that! They can lead to tattoos and piercings!"

With that, strangers started laughing. Max continued to talk about how the garage sale should take place in the garage. Alex started to whine, "Max, just hurry up!"

"Alright!" Max said. "Just quit your whining! I would like to purchase this fart in a jar!"

"Finally!" The counter guy said. "Playtime's over, you retard! Next!" With that, Alex walked up to the counter. "Uggh! You again?"

"Yes! I would like to purchase this fly trap!" Alex smiled. She wanted to place it by the window and scare customers at the Waverly Sub Station away.

"Alright, but I'm here to warn you, this ain't just any plant. If you feed it nothing but water, it will turn into a huge monster!" The guy warned.

"A scary plant?" Alex smiled. "That's awesome! I'll take it!"

After Alex left, the guy said to himself, "Kill me!"

When they got home, Mr. Russo assigned the kids some chores. "Alright, our party is tonight. Harper, I want you to decorate the Sub Station, Justin, I want you to hand these invitations to everyone, and Alex, I want you to make the brownies," he said.

"What about me? What do I get to do?" asked Max.

"Uhh... Let me think about that. NOTHING!" Jerry said.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Because you always mess shit up!" Theresa screeched.

"I do not!" Max said.

Everybody looked at Max. "Alright, you can be in charge of the music," said Jerry.

"Yay! I'm helping!" Max smiled.

In the kitchen, Alex was making the brownies. She was using 2 pans, because she wanted to try something really stupid. When the oven timer went off, Alex took the 2 pans out. Theresa came downstairs and said, "Those look delicious!"

"Thanks, Mom," Alex smiled.

With that, everybody walked in, smelling the aroma of the brownies. "Brownies!" Jerry cheered, almost taking a bite out of one.

"God dammit, Jerry!" Theresa yelled. "Those are for the mother fucking guests!"

"It's alright," Alex smiled. "I used 2 pans for this. We can all have one! That reminds me, you all should check what kind of music Max picked out for the guests."

"That actually would be a great idea," Justin admitted.

With that, they left Alex alone, who started eating the brownies in a disgusting manner. There were 5 brownies left in the pan she ate out of. She didn't eat out of the other pan. "Those were some good brownies!" she said, washing her face. With that, everybody was back upstairs. "Hi guys!" Alex smiled. "How did it go?"

"Well, he was doing great until he found some songs that had bad words in them, so the only songs we agreed to were _Yeah Boy_, _World for Two_, and _9 to 5_," Harper told her.

"Oh yeah, those are great songs," said Alex.

"Can we have some brownies now?" asked Jerry.

"Of course!" Alex grinned, walking to the lair.

"You're not having any with us, honey?" Theresa asked.

"No, I already had one," said Alex.

When she left, Harper walked to the pan and said, "Guys, she ate more than one!"

"What?" everybody asked

"How many did she eat?" Theresa asked.

"Let's see, Dad ate one before we went downstairs, so she ate 1 2 3 4..." Max counted.

"Stop counting!" cried Theresa.

"It looks like she ate a lot," Harper said, looking at the pan.

"How many are in the pan now?" asked Jerry.

"Let's see!" Max smiled. "1 2 3 4 5! And there's 1 2 3 4 5 of us!"

"There's one for each of us!" Justin smiled.

"Well then Alex will have to make another batch," said Max.

Justin showed Max the 2nd pan. "She had this planned all along!" he explained. "There was 2 pans!"

"Let's eat!" Harper smiled.

"It's not fair!" Jerry whined. "How come she got to have more than us?"

"Knock it off, Jerry!" cried Theresa.

Meanwhile at the party, everybody was dancing and singing to the music that was playing. Alex noticed her plant from the sale looked dry. She asked everybody that walked my her if they could water the plant for her, and after they all rejected, Alex gave it lemonade! It grew huge and almost ate everybody alive, and then the next thing the Russos knew, everybody left. They looked at Alex. Alex flashed herself out, then Justin cut the entire stem off with some scissors.

THE END!


End file.
